This invention relates to a surgical cutting instrument of the type employing rotary cutters. Instruments of this type are usable for various surgical procedures in various regions of the body, such as in the eye and knee. For example, the surgical cutting instrument may be inserted through a small opening into the knee joint and used for cutting the meniscus or other soft or hard tissue or material.
Generally, a surgical cutting instrument of this type includes an outer tube having a peripheral wall, an end wall, an opening in one or both of the peripheral wall and the end wall and a cutting edge defining at least a portion of the periphery of the opening. An inner cutting member, which may also be in the form of a tube, rotates or translates within the outer tube. The inner cutting member has a cutting edge that cooperates with the cutting edge of the outer tube for cutting material with a shearing action as the inner cutting member is moved relative to the outer tube. One surgical cutting instrument of this general type is shown and described in Johnson et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,414.
Notwithstanding the proliferation of known configurations for the outer tube and the inner cutting member, there are problems with poor cutting ability and inconsistent quality. The poor cutting ability increases the likelihood of clogging, and many constructions are unable to reach relatively inaccessible areas, such as areas within the knee joint where space is at a premium.